User blog:DEathgod65/Liberation of Valparaiso
A narrative of the Liberation of Valparaiso, was bored so decided to do it. The story is assuming that the U.S won in the game in Valparaiso and starts from inside one of the Blackhawks. Characters Sergeant Walden - M16A2 Private Wells - M16A2 Private Davis - SCAR-L ACOG , AT4 Private McCoy - M249 SAW Chapter 1 - The Assault Private Wells was nervous as his helicopter flew towards Valparaiso, it was his first time in combat. "Hey! Wells right?" I'm Sergeant Walden! You'll be fine if you stick with Private Davis, Private McCoy and Me down there OK? "Overwatch to all Raven Chalks, the USS Underwood and USS Gary are standing by for fire support Over." "Raven 1-1 copy." As the Black Hawks approached, multiple Shilkas opened fire and the sky was filed with flak. "Raven 1-4 we're going down i repeat Raven 1-4 is going down!" As Wells looked outside, he saw a Black Hawk spinning out of control smash into another and the both fell out of the sky. "Looks like Ivan isn't as 'disorganized' as command thought." Wells could not imagine how Sgt. Walden could remain so calm in such a situation and Sgt. Walden looked at him and said : Private Wells, your a Marine, act like one. And Wells got focused and soon the Black Hawk touched down and the squad jumped out. Wells looked in the distance as the second wave of Black Hawks and Super Stallions were approaching and he knew they were going to suffer the same fate as Raven 1-4. "Overwatch to Wolf 5 Actual, establish a LZ for the 2nd wave." Private Wells grabbed his M16, and looked around and saw Private McCoy firing like mad at something. He went over and saw him firing at russian soldiers among civilians. "McCoy, what the fuck you shooting at!? Those are civs!" "The Russians are using them as human shields! I have no choice!" Private Wells could see the sheer amount of anger in McCoy eyes and fired his M16 at several Russian infantry. "CRAP A BMP!" McCoy and Wells yelled as the ran for their lives and Private Davis and Sergeant Walden stopped them and Davis followed up by firing the AT4 at the BMP-2. "Overwatch, this is Wolf 5 Actual, the LZ is secure over. "Roger that Wolf 5, standby for the 2nd Wave." Private Wells could see the LCACs landing and unloading M1A2 Abrams and LAV-25s and alot of men and the helicopter wave was landing marines everywhere. It was a amazing site for the young marine. The Squad rested while waiting for the Black Hawks and Super Stallions to unload the remaining marines. It was quiet, no Russians in sight. "Man, Ivan is up to something." Private McCoy was keeping his guard up while the rest of us were relaxing and waiting for the rest of Wolf Company to arrive. Then out of the blue. BOOM! Chapter 2 - Pacific Storm Down "What the heck was that?" Private McCoy looked around and saw alot of smoke near the highway of the city. "Sarge?" "Simmer down Marine, we move when ordered t- "Overwatch to Wolf 5, you are to assist the rescue of a downed M1A2 call-sign Pacific Storm." "Roger that Overwatch,out. Guess we'll be moving out then." The Russians had launched a counter-attack, Russians were everywhere, it was chaos. We couldn't push on to the tank, too many Russians. Sgt Walden called in airsupport, 2 AH-1Z Super Cobras came but 1 was shot down and the other fled. "USS Gary, this is Wolf 5 Actual, Lazing targets for Artillery Strike!" "Roger that Wolf 5, sending in the rain." The Frigate's 76 mm gun fired and Annihilated 2 Russian T-90s at least a platoon of Russian Infantry and a whole building. "God Bless the Navy, Alright Men, move out that tank is a goner without us!" They had linked up with the rest of Delta Company, and were heading towards a downed Pacific Storm, which had been trapped at a collapsed section of the highway. "DELTA COMPANY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "This is Wolf Company, give us 30 seconds!" The Commander of Pacific Storm was terrified beyond words, and Wells was just about to find out why. The Tank did not get trapped at the collapsed section of the highway, it had collapsed with the highway. The Tank Commander was firing his M2 like mad, the tank's right thread was ripped off and the turret was wedged in position and could no longer rotate. Our Company's M3A3 Bradley immediately started firing on the attacking Russians with it's 25mm Bushmaster, while the rest of the company tried to get down to support the tank. Well's squad was the last to go down and once they got to the tank, 3 Russian T-90s were approaching and the squad knew that a Bradley and a bunch of M136s were no match for them. "Fuck" Said Sgt. Walden. The first T-90 opened fire, and killed at least 5 guys from 3rd Platoon. The T-90s armor made M136s useless and the Bradley's TOW Missiles took only one down, shortly after retreating further back into the highway. "Overwatch, This is Capitan Abrahamsson,Requesting Airstrike by the red smoke, Danger close!" "Roger that. I have a flight of two A-10 Thunderbolts, they'll be here in 30 seconds, standby." The T-90 fired on his position, 2 wrecked cars that was his cover, were blown away like discarded gloves. A fellow Marine that was right next to Wells was ripped in half. Wells walked up to the marine and held his bloody hand and he he was in complete shock "Am...i..going..to die?" the marine must have been 18- the same age as Wells. "Hang in there buddy...you'll make it" He smiled at Wells...then died. Wells lost hope, he was sure he was going to die. "Capitan Abrahamsson, this is Stalker 1-1, i have eyes on 2 hostile victors and at least 24 footmoblies, hang in there." 2 A-10 Thunderbolts fired everything they had at the Russians. Wells was no patriot, but he could not be more proud to be an American. "Overwatch, Delta Company, the area is secure, send in those engineers over." "Roger Delta Company, standby for new orders. Overwatch Out." = Chapter 3 - Further Orders = Please comment :) Category:Blog posts